Total Drama Vacation
Season 2 of Total Drama Talent Show! Challenges will be based on vacation spots instead of talents! Characters Roger-Really Random Guy Brad-Goth/Punk Jack- Cool Musician Johnny-Fantasy Geek Luke-Emotional Jock Oliver-Party Animal Sorrel-Crazy Girl Caramell-Surfer chick that is rich Joy-Skater girl Zane-Surfer Dude Lizzy- A girl who gets mood swings Trey- Normal Emily- An average girl with a talent for fishing Matt-The cute nerd The hippy Stephen-The Sorta Evil Pyro Nalyd - Coniving Genious Teams Screaming Natives (people who live in a cool place instead of just visitng there) Zane-(Captain) Jack-(Co-Captain) (2nd Captain) Sorrel (Co-captain)* Matt (Co-Captain)* Joy Stephen Lizzy Killer Shoobies (annoying tourists has nothing to do with you gys, trust me. ) Luke-(Captain) Roger-(Captain) Johnny Oliver Caramell (returns as chocolatey) Emily Brad Trey Nalyd -(Co-Captain) *Note: Jack appointed Matt and Sorrel Co-Captain after Zane's elimination. Elimination Order Caramell - OUT DAY 1 Luke- OUT DAY 2 Zane- OUT DAY 3 Lizzy - OUT DAY 4 Trey - OUT DAY 5 Relations Friends ''' Jack and Sorrel Jack and Zane '''Enemies Couples Joy & Zane Jack & Sorrel Crushes Emily on Jack (secretly) Alliances Jack & Sorrel (maybe Joy and Zane) Day 1 Suns Cabin Afternoon Jack: Hello Suns! Sorrel: HELLO jack Snowballs Tent Afternoon Brad: So this it huh? Day 2 Suns Cabin Night Jack: Hey wassup? Sorrel: not much After Challenge Jack: Let's party! We just won the challenge! *Plugs in electric guitar and starts to play it* Sorrel: you play really good! and theres like noone in your cabin! Snowballs Tent Night Luke: Hi people. Brad: Hi. Producer's Shack Blake: Today's theme is Wilderness! The challenge is Paintball. Each team will have 4 "targets" and 3 "shooters." Challenge Blake: The Suns shooters are Jack, Zane,and Sorrel. The Snowballs shooters are Lizzy, Caramell, and Roger. OK, start. The challenge is over at 9:00 PM tommorow. Jack: (accidentalily shoots Luke) Sorry, dude Luke: OW!!! Lizzy: Wah!!!! I'm so sad *Shoots at Emily* Jack: (shoots Oliver, Johnny and Brad) Sorry, guys. Lizzy: *Gets Angry* BYE JOY!!!! *Shoots Joy* Stephen: *appears out of nowhere* Wait, were shooting guns? Jack: Paintball guns. I'm Jack. Nice to see ya. Blake: Stephen, hey bro. You will go on the first team to lose. LizzyL I'm SO happy another person is here! *Shoots Matt* Stephen: Beat's me, Sup Jack! Wait, does that mean Im out of this challenge? Or should I go running off in a scream of terror? Zane:(Shoots randomly) Joy:(runs) Blake(on announcer-thingy): Times' up! And the Screaming Suns win! Day 2 Recap: On our first challenge, Wilderness Paintball, the Screaming Suns were able to scrape the win. Stephen joined the Killer Snowballs. Suns Cabin Jack: Hey what's up guys? Good job yesterday. Sorrel: yah! Snowballs Tent Brad: I think we shoud start giving it our all today. Luke: And what does that mean? Caramell: Excuse Ba-rad! Luke: Didn't you get voted off? (RockSK8R: The elemination ceremony was deleted. The Playa des Losers is here.) Brad: Just that WE LOST!!!!!! Caramell (now chocolate)-Idk you voted off Caramell not Chocolatey! Luke: OK...... Luke(CONF): She's crazy. Conf.) Chocolatey- yea i changed my name but im not crazy as Sorrel *shivers* Producer's Shack Blake: The theme is Winter Wonderland. Day 2 Challenge Blake: OK. Here's how it will work. You will ride down 1,000 foot mountain on a sled, with your group. Once your whole team is down the moutain, you will build a snow fort. The last part of the challenge will be a snowball war! The groups are Jack and Sorrel, Trey and Matt, Zane, Joy and Emily, Luke and Roger, Brad and Chocolatey, and Lizzy, Oliver, Johnny, and Stephen. GO!! Jack: (gets on sled with Sorrel, and they go down EXTREMELY fast) Jack: We're halfway there! Trey: *Slides down with Matt* Lizzy: I'm scared! *Hides* Emily: (realizes they reached the bottom and starts building fort) Yay! This is easy! (skillfully builds wall to look like a castle wall) And Fun! Jack: (reaches bottom, strats making the fort) Luke: (reaches bottom, makes a wall for the fort) Brad: (reaches bottom) That was fun. Let me help you guys. Trey: (Reaches bottom) Okay. (Starts building fort) lizzy: (Slips on sled and starts going down the hill) Jack: (finishes fort) Finally! (throws snowball at Roger's face, and one at Oliver's balls) Sorry guys! Nothing personal! Brad: (throws snowball at Matt's stomach) Blake: Looks like Matt, Roger and Oliver are out. Who will win the war? Emily: *finishes fort that looks like a castle and blindly throws snowballs* Yaaaaahhhh! *hits lizzy Stephan and Brad and crouches down in fort* Stephen: *Starts to ride down the hill, dragging Johnny down with him* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWWWW! Emily: *throws a snowball at caramel and ducks down again* (CONF.)Stephen: Lizzy seems a bit crazy and klutzy... Kinda scares me... but then again... Zane:*Chucks alot of snowballs* Joy:*Chucks snowballs* JAck: *throws snowballs at Emily,and the whole rest of the Snowballs team* Blake: Suns win! Time to vote someone off Snowballs! Day 2 Snowballs Vote Blake: Vote ends tonight at 10:30. Brad: Uh.....Luke. Luke: What!?! I say Brad then. Emily: Awww great. Now I have to vote. Chocolatay-err. luke Lizzy: Luke........ Stephen: Luke Emily: No hard fellings... Luke Blake: Luke is out. Luke: WAAAAAAA!!! *cries* Day 3 Recap: Last time, The Screaming Suns SCERAMED ahead with the game's, and their team's, second challeneg of the game, Winter Wonderland. And the Snowballs turned against their useful ''captain, Luke. With Roger as their new leader, will the Snowballs situation change? Suns Cabin Jack: We rule! 'Message from Blake: '''Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Trey: Ya (You guys now talk under Feast until tommorow.) Snowballs Tent Brad: Roger, you better be a better captain than Luke. Message from Blake: Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Lizzy: YA!!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE OFF!!!!! Producers Shack Brad: This sucks there's nothing here. *fins jar* What does this mean? *runs back to camp* Third Challenge Blake: Today's Challenge is Beach Themed. First, you will pick one member of your team to kayak out to the Tiny Island. On the tiny Island, there will be a sufboard, and you will get on it, and surf back to the shore. Then your team will make a sand castle, which ever one is better wins There will be a bonus individual immunity challenge were you will slingshot against a clay tile. First two people to break their tile win invincibility, wheter or not their team won the challenge. GO! Jack: I'll go for us. *gets in kayak, paddles really quickly to quarter mark* Zane:I will surf Lizzy: i'll do it *Gets in kayak and paddles* Sorrel: kk! Jack:*gets to hafway, and then three quarters* I'm almost there! Get ready Zane! Sorrel: your like a quarter away now! Jack: *gets to island* Come on Zane! Jack: WE NEED YOU ZANE!! ] Brad: I'll surf. *starts surfing* Jack: We can't lose cuz of one player. I'll surf*starts surfing* Emily: You can do it! Jack: *gets to shore* Let's start building, guys! Brad: *gets to shore* Come on! What are you waiting for?!?!? Jack: *builds door decorated with seashells* Looking good guys! Blake: DING! ''Time's up! WELL, the Suns sand castle wasn't that impressive, so the bonus challenge will be the tie breaker! Pick two shooters, and GO! Jack: I'll shoot at the silver tile. *shoots at tile and chips it, sand starts pouring out* Blake: I forgot to mention that one tile hides an immunity idol, one has a get out of challenge pass, one has a map to get to a feast, and one has..... NOTHING!! Emily: There's the MAP!!!!!!!! Sorrel: huh? Jack: *breaks his tile, the map to the feast falls out* Yes (Suns can talk under FEAST until tommorow) Blkae: Who's going to the shack? Jack: Uhh... Brad. Oliver: *breaks red tile, gets nothing* Aww man. Brad: *breaks yellow tile, gets the no challenge pass* Alright! Feast Emily: Yay A FEAST!*grabs a plate and fills it up really fast* Yummers! Jack: Yeah! This'll be awesome! Let's party! *starts playing guitar* Sorrel: *flies in* ohh is that shrimp? Jack: *to Sorrel, Joy, Zane* Wanna make an alliance? We'll need to stick together for the merge. Sorrel: sure! Switch Vote Blake: I 'DO 'mean to burst your bubble, so since the teams are getting along too well, I will be switching the teams. I will also rename the teams. Lizzy: WAH!!!! Blake: Now for even more fun, each team has to vote one player from the other team off! Fun, huh? Opposite Vote Jack: Definetly Johnny. He was so annoying last season. Stephen: definetly Zane! Trey: Sorry but Zane Lizzy: Stephen! Oliver: Uhh.. Blake: Sorry, Zane. I didn't expect to see you leave this early. Jack: See ya Zane! I'll try and keep Joy happy. Day 4 Recap: Last time, the challenge was a tie but Jack proved he was useful (again) by earning his team a feast. The teams were switched and renamed and in the Opposite Vote, Zane got eliminated by one vote. Who will win today? Natives Cabin Jack: Guys we are down two players now so we need to win today. It won't be hard. Sorrel: yea so we should try extra hard but joy is gonna cry cause her bf went bye bye Jack: The challenge will be in 5 minutes. Sorrel: cool!! '''Night' Jack: I heard Nalyd joined the Shoobies. Shoobies Tent Brad: *looks at jar he found yesterday* I wonder what this means.. *opens it, immunity idol falls out* Cool! Night Brad: We finally won a challenge! Oh, hey Nalyd. Welcome to the Shoobies! Producers Shack Blake: Today's theme is Amazon Rainforest! More info later! Fourth Challenge Blake: Today you will have to Find your way through the vines and trees. Then, you will have to find all nine flags hidden somewhere in the forest! Go! Sorrel:*digging threw poison ivy* my arms are all itchy but found a flag! Jack: Are you okay? I'll let you go back to camp if you don't feel good. Sorrel: im okay! we just gotta find those flags! Jack: That's my girl! *finds flag sticking out of an anthill* Hey I found a flag! Caramell: *swinging on vines* i found- *falls* one Sorrel: *starts running* see one on the tree! Jack: *climbs the tree* Got it! *blows kiss to her* Sorrel: *smiles and blushes* Blake: 3-1! Brad: I got 3! Wrestled a snake. Sorrel: *sees flag by the toucan* ah ha got it! Blake: 4-4! Chocolatey- we have to find that last flag Sorrel: *looks for it* Brad: *finds flag* Yeah! Fourth Vote Blake: Time for you to vote someone off guys! Jack: Lizzy. She was our newest member and didn't do anything. Sorrel: trey he doesn't particpate at ALLL Blake: Trey is on the other team so Lizzy is out. Day 5 Recap: Last time, the Shoobies won the Amazon Rainforest cahllenge. After an easygoing ceremony, Lizzy was sent home. Nalyd joined the Shoobies. Natives Cabin Jack: Guys we really need to try hard today! Shoobies Tent Brad: Welcome Nalyd! Oliver: Hey. Johnny: You know the only reason we're ahead is because we have two people who joined late. You know that right? Trey: Hey Nalyd Producers Shack Blake: Today's theme is Dusty Old Dude Ranch! Fifth Challenge Blake: You will be visitng the wild west today! First, you will get on a horse, and using it snash through the cardboard villains. Once all of that is finished, you will pick a shooter for each team and they will have one of those shootout thingies with a Nerf gun. Go! Jack: *gets on horse, it listens to him* Good boy! *he braeks one villain* Nalyd: *is chased around by horse* Jack: *breaks 2 more villains* Sorrel: *takes nerf gun and shooots randomly at a villian* Joy:Good Boy*Gets on horse*Ya Ya*Horse crashes through a bunch of villains not put on the corse* that get me points Blake: Natives 10 - Shoobies 0. One win for the Natives! Now, I will pick the shooters...uhh..... Jack and Nalyd! First one who gets shot 5 times loses. *one shot per line* Jack: Nothing personal dude. *shoots him* Nalyd: *is hit in spleen and shoots back* Jack: *gets hit in groin* You will pay! *shoots him* Nalyd: *is shot in mouth, falls to ground holding mouth and screaming* (CONF) Nalyd: I hoot eelee adlee. Ah itn't o iv Ah wa gona mac ih. (It hurt really badly. I didn't know if I was gonna make it.) Jack: Sorry dude! Nalyd: *some teeth are broken, bleeding* Blake: *is on the phone* Uh-huh. Kay. *turns off phone, looks pale* The director said that there was too much violence and viewers were complaining so if I didn't come up with a new challenge, I won't get my paycheck. (LOL) So, the replacement will be a cattle roundup. Each team has six cows. First team to roundup all of their cows win. Naly: Cah Eh sih ou? (Can I sit out?) Blake: Ya sure. Jack: Dude I'm so sorry! Brad: *is tipping the cows* Oliver: *rounds up one cow* Jack: *gets two cows* Jack: *gets the last four cows* Blake: Natives win! Your reward is a that you all get to go on a a cruise until tommorow. Cruise Jack: You guys gotta try the pizza! Fifth Vote Blake: Nalyd is invincible. Brad: Trey. Johnny: Trey. Oliver: Trey. Nalyd: Eh. (Trey) Blake: Vote ends in 10 minutes. Blake: Bye Trey. Day 6 Recap: Last time, the campers had a Wild West challenge. At the shootout, Jack busted up Nalyd's face. Who will win today? Natives Cabin Jack: Hey guys! (CONF)Jack: I really feel bad about Nalyd.... Intern: Nalyd says that you guys are cool. Jack: Thanks. After Challenge Sorrel: yah we won! Jack: Now the teams have an even amount of members. If we can just win next week, we'll be ready for the merge. I think it will be soon. \ Sorrel: can't wait... time to get revenge on Chocolatey Shoobies Tent Oliver: How's your face, Nalyd? Brad: You gonna compete today? Nalyd: *gives thumbs up and smiles, revealing lots of head gear in his mouth* Intern: Nalyd, Jack has a note for you. It says that he's really sorry and if you guys could be friends for the merge. Nalyd: Teh im Eh ed waw e-er. (Tell him I said whatever.) (CONF) Nalyd: Eh don min da ba. No resetme (I dont midn that bad. No resentment.) After Challenge Brad: Guys we were doing so well! What happened? Producer's Shack Blake: Today's theme is scenic Japan. Sixth Challenge Blake: Todsy there will be five pucks for each team; one for each Japanese element: Water, fire, earth,wind and wood. You will have to get all of your pucks through a nest (kinda like the Survivor challenge with the ceramic pigs.) and into the puck's respective hole. Then there will be a Bonsai tree maze and whichever team has two members finished first wins. Go! Jack: *gets one puck through the nest and into the hole* Yes! Brad: *gets one puck in the hole* EAT THAT!!! Nalyd: (I loved the ceramic pigs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *throws three pucks, all smash* Oliver: *gets two pucks in* YEAH! Jack: *gets another two pucks in* Sorrel: *gets a puck in* yes-ay Jack: We need one more! *throws one more puck, but it smashes* Aw man. Sorrel: we will not lose again *shoots the puck and makes it* YES! Jack: Nice job! *kisses her* Let's get to the maze! Sorrel: we shall chocolatey- *sees sorrel and jack ahead* COME ON team got your booty running! Jack: I see the halfway point! Brad: *catches up with Jack and Sorrel* Sorrel: run faster! Jack: The three quarter mark! Sorrel: *sees the finish line* Chocolatey: come on team! Jack: *finishes* Come on Sorrel! Sorrel:yah we won *hugs Jack* Jack: Alright! Blake: Who is going to The Shack? (kinda like Exile Island from Survivor) Jack: Oliver. Sixth Vote Caramell: i can't choose er brad Elimination Table Blue- boy Pink- girl Green- Natives Captain Lime Green- Suns/Natives Yellow- Shoobies/Snowballs Light Blue- Current Shoobies Captain Red- Old Shoobies/Snowballs Captain Silver- TBA Purple- Crush/Relationship Orange- Out Middle shade of red- jury vote